Sorry
Song Oh I had a lot to say. Was thinking, on my time away. Brambleclaw sat down thoughtfully in the warriors' den, Lionblaze getting up beside him. He was thinking about Squirrelflight. Sometimes, he wondered if it was right to leave her. He shook his head. Yes, it was right! She lied to him! I miss you. And things weren't the same. The tabby deputy gulped back regret and guilt. I miss you! he wanted to yowl. I want you back! Things aren't the same! Cause everything inside. It never comes out right. And when I see you cry. It makes me want to die. He turned his head to the end of the warriors' den, where Squirrelflight sobbed uncomfortably in her nest. I just want to die! he thought bitterly. I'm sorry I'm bad. I'm sorry you're blue. I'm sorry about all the things I said to you. And I know I can't take it back. I wanted to aplogize. I wanted to. Badly. But Squirrelflight would never forgive me. I love how you kiss. I love all your sounds. And baby the way you make my world go 'round. I sighed. I knew how she nuzzled, I loved her fiery temper. She made me just want to jump over the gorge. And I just, wanted to say. I'm sorry. This time. I think I'm to blame. It's harder. To get through the days. You get older and blame turns to shame. I sighed. Squirrelflight wasn't blamed, she was guilty. I just knew from the miserable light that glowed in her eyes, mixed with pleading. No. Cause everything inside, it never comes out right. And everytime I see you cry. It just makes me wanna die. Tears rolled harder down her cheeks. No sudicide, I told myself. No... I'm sorry I'm bad. I'm sorry your blue. I'm sorry about all the things I said to you. But I know, I can't take it back. I can't take it back. No. I can't, Brambleclaw thought. I love how you kiss. I love all your sounds. And baby the way you make my word go 'round. And I just wanted to say. I'm sorry. I just want to say I'm sorry. But that will cost me a lot, I thought with pity, staring at Squirrelflight, her eyes filled with misery. Every single day. I think about. How we came all this way. The sleepless nights. And the tears you cried. I remembered the nights me and Squirrelflight were out, the tears of joy she fought so hard to pull back but just spilled with love for me. It's never to late to make it right. Oh yeah. I'm sorry. Squirrelflight, aplogize! I demmanded quietly. I'll be able to reveal my feelings...please, with all of my heart, spirit, and StarClan. I'm sorry I'm bad. I'm sorry your blue. I'm sorry about all the things I said to you. But I know, I can't take it back. I sighed. It would never happen. She thinks I hate her now. But I don't. Do I? Or do I not? I love how you kiss. I love the sounds you make. And baby the way you make my world go 'round. And I just wanted to say. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Squirrelflight. But we'll never be able to admit it. I'm sorry. Baby. I'm sorry. Baby. Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Squirrelflight! I wanted to yowl. No. It couldn't happen. Never.